1956
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over Brooklyn Dodgers (4-3); Don Larsen, MVP *All-Star Game, July 10 at Griffith Stadium: National League, 7-3 Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Cienfuegos (Cuba) *College World Series: Minnesota *Japan Series: Nishitetsu Lions over Yomiuri Giants (4-2) *Little League World Series: Lions Hondo, Roswell, New Mexico Awards and honors *Most Valuable Player **National League - Don Newcombe, Brooklyn Dodgers **American League - Mickey Mantle, New York Yankees *First Cy Young Award: Don Newcombe, Brooklyn Dodgers *Rookie Of The Year **National League - Frank Robinson, Cincinnati Reds **American League - Luis Aparicio, Chicago White Sox Major League Baseball Statistical Leaders 1 Major League Triple Crown Batting Winner Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January-March April-June July-September *July 14 - Boston Red Sox pitcher Mel Parnell pitches a no-hitter in the Red Sox's 4-0 victory over the Chicago White Sox. *September 30 - Chicago White Sox pitcher Jim Derrington becomes the youngest pitcher in modern history to start a game. He loses to the Kansas City Athletics 7-6 at the age of 16 years and 10 months. October-December *October 8 - New York Yankees pitcher Don Larsen pitches a perfect game in game 5 of the World Series against the Brooklyn Dodgers. Yankees won it 2-0. *October 9 - The Dodgers bounce back. Brooklyn's Clem Labine comes out of the bullpen to pitch a 1-0 victory for the Dodgers in Game 6 of the World Series. Yankee Enos Slaughter misjudges Jackie Robinson's fly ball, and Jim Gilliam scores from second base; it turned out to be Robinson's last major league hit. The series is tied at 3 games apiece. *October 10 - The Yankees win their first World Series championship since 1953 as the Yankees' Johnny Kucks sets down the Brooklyn Dodgers 9-0. Yogi Berra hits a pair of 2-run home runs and Bill Skowron hits a grand slam. Don Newcombe takes the loss, his fourth in Series competition. It was the last World Series game being played at Brooklyn's Ebbets Field. *October 25 - Chicago White Sox manager Marty Marion resigns. Al Lopez is the new manager. Births *February 24 - Eddie Murray *March 12 - Dale Murphy *May 19 - Eric Show (d. 1994) drug abuse *June 15 - Lance Parrish *August 22 - Paul Molitor Deaths *January 4 - John Beckwith, 55, star infielder of the Negro Leagues *January 23 - Billy Evans, 71, American League umpire from 1906 to 1927, later the general manager of the Indians and Tigers *February 8 - Long Tom Hughes, 77, pitcher for the Chicago Orphans at the turn of the XX century and one of the first World Series pitchers ever, in 1903, with the Boston Americans *February 8 - Connie Mack, 93, Hall of Fame manager of the Philadelphia Athletics from 1901 to 1950, retiring with a record 3,731 victories *April 18 - John Heydler, 86, National League president from 1918 to 1934 *May 26 - Al Simmons, 54, Hall of Fame outfielder who batted a career .334 and was named the AL's MVP in 1929 by The Sporting News *September 22 - Jesse Tannehill, 82, 6-time winner of 20 games with the Pittsburgh Pirates and Boston Red Sox